Oblivious to you
by Bakuras-Hell
Summary: A new story from me....not much to say about it....RyouBakura shonen-ai, possible yaoi....R&R please. COMPLETE!
1. What happened?

Kat: This is what I get for staying up at 1 o'clock in the fucking morning........boredom....oh well. This'll probably be a short fic unless you all want a sequel. If so, then please say so in your review. Thanks to all that reviewed my other works, especially my poems...if you haven't read my other stuff, please do. Anyways, Naomi (my muse), be a dear and do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Naomi: yeah, yeah...Bakuras-Hell does NOT own YuGiOh!, any songs used in this story as they belong to whom ever wrote them, or any of the Anime or Manga that are mentioned, as they are the work of who-so-ever created them.  
  
Kat: Arigatou, nice job dear. Now, Ryou, read the list, okay?  
  
Ryou: *nods and reads list*  
  
Pairings: Ryou/Bakura (mainly), M/M, too  
  
*~*Lyrics*~*  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
()Flashback()  
  
|Ryou to Bakura|  
  
||Bakura to Ryou||  
  
authoress' note  
  
~+~dream sequence~+~  
  
/\Marik (Hikari) to Malik (Yami)/\  
  
\/ Malik to Marik\/  
  
^~^~^Scene change^~^~^  
  
Kat: Thanks, hun. Now, Bakura, be a good boy and tell the audience what I told you to tell them.  
  
Bakura: *is currently chained to a chair reading from a cue card in front of him*  
  
Rating: pg-13. rating is subject to go up...  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, possible yaoi if she ever gets around to collecting and remembering her dreams Bakura: pervert.... Kat: Urusai, baka!, sarcasm, some OOCness, violence, language, drug/alcohol abuse -_-U I don't consider it abuse..... and shit like that.....don't like it?! Go fuck yourself, you little cunts!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kat, Naomi, Ryou: O.OU  
  
Kat: BAKURA!!!!!! THAT WASN'T ON THE CARD!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naomi: chill, Kat......that's Bakura for you.....*restrains Kat*  
  
Ryou: *helps* ^^;;;  
  
Bakura: o_o''' on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Oblivious-ness  
  
Ryou was sitting alone in his house waiting for Bakura to come home, drunk as usual. 'He's always drunk.... it's a wonder he's not dead by now.....' the boy thought to himself. Bakura had his own body now, and has been talking full advantage of it. Ryou wasn't waiting for a happy Bakura to come home. He knew Bakura could never be happy. Not ever. He knew that once Bakura got home, the beatings would start, and they always hurt worse when Bakura was drunk, as Bakura was madder than hell when he was sloshed. The British boy flinched when he heard the front door unlocking. There was nowhere to run for the boy, for Bakura always caught him. Whenever Ryou would run, he'd get worse beatings. He never tried to run from Bakura again after that one night he was stupid enough to do so.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ryou was running through the downpour that came down in hard and freezing sheets. Bakura had been drunk again, and, for some reason, he seemed high. Ryou smelt the weed on Bakura clothes. 'But he's never smoked it before.... why start now?' Ryou had thought to himself. He was afraid. Bakura's hits were even worse than if he were just drunk and pissed. Drunk pissed and high was not a good combination for Ryou. That meant Bakura wouldn't even feel anything as he hit Ryou, except for anger. And he also wouldn't know what he was doing. He could kill Ryou in a single blow if he was not careful. 'I'm so close....I just hafta get to Yuugi's house before he catches me....' Ryou's heart pounded as he ran and his legs hurt, begging to stop. He just closed his eyes and kept running. 'If I stop, I'll be caught......then he'd kill me for sure...' Ryou stopped in front of the Kame game shop and was about to pound on the glass doors when he felt a hand grab his neck. "Where do you think you're going, little Yadonushi? Did I spell that right? I don't recall giving you permission to go anywhere." Came Bakura's deep, threatening voice. Bakura slammed Ryou's head into the concrete sidewalk a couple of times, ignoring the poor child's cries, before the Hikari was rendered unconscious. The highly pissed yami dragged Ryou's unconscious body home. Bakura smashed the door open and threw the boy onto the tiled ground of the foyer. The yami shut the door and kneeled in front of his Yadonushi, smirking as the boy's now open eyes looked at him in fear. "Aw, is the poor, worthless Hikari afraid? Well, too fucking bad, you worthless, pathetic, idiotic, weak piece of shit!" the yami roared and proceeded to punch Ryou in the face, over and over and over...you get the idea Bakura picked the shaking boy up by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently. "What gave you ANY right to fucking run like that?! I NEVER said that you could run from me! Not ever! Oh, but you just HAD to piss me off even more, didn't you? You just HAD to tempt me....hmhmhm...I'll show you what I do to worthless shits like you that dare to run from me...yes...that will show you, my Yadonushi, what happens when you cross one of the many lines that I set...." The man growled. He pulled Ryou close to his face to stare into the frightened eyes. Bakura glared when he saw tears forming at the corners. With a powerful shove, the yami sent Ryou head first into the wall. The force of the impact mad Ryou's head swim. He felt a warm liquid on the back of his head. When he put a hand to his head and withdrew it, he saw a deep crimson liquid on his fingertips. Bakura walked over to Ryou and backhanded him hard and proceeded to kick the living shit out of Ryou's torso. The beatings lasted for at least an hour and 15 minutes before Bakura lost interest. He disappeared into his soul room, leaving the bleeding Ryou to pick himself up....  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ryou shuddered at the memory. When he heard the door shut, he closed his eyes, waiting for Bakura to attack. He heard a thud come from the foyer and he opened his eyes. A crumpled up figure was lying, bleeding horribly, on the tiled floor. Ryou gasped when he saw Bakura's horribly beaten body lying there. The scared boy ran over to his fallen yami and shook him gently. "Bakura? Bakura, wake up..." the boy whispered. "Come on, Bakura...this isn't funny. Wake up, please..." Ryou's face became tear-streaked when his yami didn't wake up. "Yami! Wake up! Onegai! You have to wake up! Please!" Ryou screamed, shaking Bakura harder. Ryou sobbed and picked up his yami, holding him close. The yami finally stirred and woke up. "Huh? What the hell? What's....going on.....?" he muttered. "You're alive, Bakura! Thank god!" the British boy sighed in relief and threw his arms around Bakura's neck. "What happened to you? You're so injured!" Ryou asked, removing his arms from Bakura. "A fight.... A fight to the death.... no magick, (not that he knew I had any magick mind you) just fists...I almost lost.....wait....why do you care?" Bakura looked at Ryou sternly. "A fight to the death? What the hell for?" Ryou asked, evading Bakura's question. "Because, he was an idiot....his hand 'accidentally' brushed against my ass at the bar and I grabbed his wrist, twisting it. He got mad and told me to fight him outside. So I did, I being one that doesn't back down from a challenge. I was too damned drunk to even see straight so he almost won....I killed that bitch though...I was glad I did win. If he won, he got to do whatever he wanted to my body. Damn necrophilia fetishist....anyways, I asked you a question. Why do you care what happened to me?" Bakura growled. 'Because I love you...' "Because I was scared that you were dead. I'm glad you're safe though." Ryou sighed again. He truly was happy that Bakura was safe. 'That only means that he'll be around longer to be me.....' the boy thought. He smiled, though, when he saw that Bakura had fallen asleep in his arms and he took him upstairs, laying him in his bed. He went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit and walked back into the room to clean the wounds. "when will you learn, Bakura?" Ryou whispered, looking at the wounds on Bakura's body. After he finished cleaning and dressing the wounds, Ryou cleaned up and walked downstairs. He got a pillow and blanket out of the closet and walked to the couch to make a makeshift bed. He laid down after he was finished and went to sleep.  
  
Kat: yeah, I know....shitty chapter.....oh well. Hopefully, they'll be better in the future. Gomen for not having a song in there...it's 2 something in the morning and I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
Naomi: or Bakura'll rip your throat out!  
  
Bakura: *not paying attention* uh huh....  
  
Ryou: review please! Ja ne! 


	2. Why are you helping me?

Kat: oh, damn...I haven't updated in a will, so forgive me. I hopefully will make this chapter easier to read, and maybe a little longer, if I can. I'll more than like hafta change some things, but oh well. Ryou, dear, read the key for me.  
  
Ryou: **nods**

words that are **bold** are emphasis in the story, actions before and after the story or in the authoress's note.  
  
Ryou to Bakura  
  
Bakura to Ryou  
  
-Marik to Malik-  
  
--Malik to Marik--  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
lyrics if any  
  
Authoress' note

--scene change  
  
()()() flashback  
  
)()( Dream sequence  
  
POV POV change  
  
Kat: thank you hun. Um, the disclaimer, the warnings, and the pairings are the same, so yeah. On with the fic!  
  
---

---

---  
  
Chapter 2: Why are you helping me?  
  
---

---

---  
  
Ryou woke up the next morning when he heard a thud coming from upstairs. He got up and headed cautiously up the stairs, trying to peer through the darkness that is five a.m. He ran his hand along the wall, feeling for the hall light switch.

---

He found it and turned it on and gasped when he saw his yami lying on his stomach on the ground. Ryou walked over slowly to Bakura and turned him over. He gasped when he saw Bakura's pale gray 'dress' shirt was slowly turning completely blood red.

---

Bakura's eyes slowly opened and groan escaped his lips. "Bakura? Yami, are you okay?" Ryou asked, a worried and concerned look in his eyes. "Yami, what happened?" the boy asked again. Bakura tried to sit up, and immediately wish he hadn't.

---

Pain surged throughout his body and he collapsed back on the floor. Ryou's face showed visible signs of worry. "Bakura? What's wrong?" he asked. Bakura muttered something, but Ryou could only catch "...My....hurts....hell..."

---

Ryou picked Bakura up bridal style, careful not to further hurt his battered yami, and carried him down the stairs to the living room. The Hikari gently laid Bakura on the couch and knelt beside him, moving the yami's bangs from his eyes. Bakura's breathing was ragged and he was sweating a bit.

---

Ryou stood up and started for the kitchen, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see Bakura staring at him. "Why...why are you...helping me?" he asked, voice raspier than usual.

---

Ryou took his yami's hand and knelt down once again. "Because I care, Bakura. I don't want to see you hurt, and I'll do whatever I can to ease your pain until you get better. I know you don't like other peoples help, but, please, just let me help you. You're in pain and you know it." He said quietly.

---

He stood once again, Bakura's hand still in his. "I'll be right back, yami. I'm going to go get some bandages and a washcloth. Do you need anything?" Ryou asked, letting his yami's hand go.

---

"Water...and....aspirin..." came the semi quiet reply. Ryou nodded and headed upstairs towards the bathroom. He grabbed the first aid kit and some aspirin, then walked downstairs, making a stop by the kitchen for some water and a wet washcloth, as well as a semi dry one.

---

Ryou walked back into the living room and set everything down on the coffee table. He handed Bakura the glass of water and three aspirins, which Bakura took and downed the pills and water. Ryou took out some gauze, bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and some anti-bacterial medicine.

---

"Take off your shirt." Ryou told Bakura without looking at him. "Nani?!" Bakura hissed. "You heard me. I need to tend to your wounds and it needs to be washed. Now, take it off or I'll cut it off you." Ryou said calmly, turning to him with a pair of medical scissors in hand. Bakura growled and reluctantly took off his shirt, even though it caused pain to shoot through his body.

---

Ryou looked over at Bakura, his eyes widened at the massively horrible wounds. 'They hadn't looked that bad last night!' Ryou thought. He took the wet washcloth and ran it over a large gash on his chest. Ryou felt Bakura shudder as the cloth was rubbed over his skin gently. "I'm sorry. Is it too cold?" Ryou asked, withdrawing the cloth.

---

Bakura shrugged. "Not really. Just feels weird for some reason. Don't worry about it." He said. Ryou nodded and kept wiping off all of the blood, dried and freshly drawn, off Bakura's chest, all while trying to hide his blush. Afterwards, he worked on Bakura's stomach, arms, back, neck, and face. Luckily for the Hikari, it was 99% of the wounds were on Bakura's upper body.

---

After a minute or two, Ryou finally got the last of the blood off of the yami's body and also got Bakura's wounds to stop bleeding. "This might hurt, burn, and sting, but I'm not intentionally trying to cause you any more pain, I promise." The Hikari said, taking the bottle of hydrogen peroxide, applying it to the semi-moist washcloth.

---

Bakura's body tensed when Ryou dabbed the hydrogen peroxide on the largest gash on his chest. The ancient tomb robber clenched his hands into fists and lifted his head. looking down at his chest, watching the HyPer lol! hehe bubble. "Why is it foaming?" Bakura inquired, looking at Ryou.

---

"That shows it's fighting the bacteria and whatever infection there may be inside the wound." Came the reply. Bakura nodded and laid his head back against the arm of the couch.

---

After about ten minutes of cleaning, disinfecting, and dressing the wounds, Ryou was finally through. He sighed and placed everything back into the first aid kit that belonged there and stood up, gathering the washcloths, first aid kit, and the empty glass.

---

"Do you need anything while I'm up?" Ryou asked, looking down at Bakura. Bakura thought for a minute, then asked, "Mind cooking?" Ryou shook his head. "Not at all. What do you want to eat?" He asked. Bakura smirked. "You know what I want, Yadonushi." He said, shaking his head.

---

"Again? You had that for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner last night!" Ryou said, looking exasperated. Bakura shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with eating red meat all the time." He said simply.

---

Ryou sighed. "All right. Anything you want with it?" "Smirnoff, the twisted green apple or sour apple or whatever." Bakura replied, then chuckled at Ryou's face.

---

Ryou's face was scrunched up in disgust. "How can you drink something that smells like and probably tastes like a sour apple Warhead or Jolly Rancher with nearly raw steak?!" He asked, looking a bit grossed out.

---

Bakura simply shrugged. Ryou sighed once again and proceeded to the kitchen. He didn't feel like going all the way upstairs to put the first aid kit away, so he just laid it on the counter.

---

After placing the washcloths and the glass in the sink, Ryou walked over to the fridge and got out a bag with an 18 oz. steak inside it. He set the steak on the counter next to the stove and got out the electric skillet.

---

While the skillet was warming up, Ryou took the bloody piece of meat and put it on a plate, adding Bakura's favourite seasonings to it. After it heated up to the right temperature, Ryou placed the steak and placed it into the skillet, placing the lid on it, and letting it cook for about 30 seconds on each side.

---

Ryou grabbed the plate that he had used to season the meat on and placed the steak onto it when the 60 seconds were up. He got a knife and a fork out of the drawer, got a Smirnoff from the fridge, grabbed a few paper towels, and walked out to the living room.

---

Ryou placed the food, Smirnoff, paper towels, and silverware on the coffee table. "Do you need help sitting up? Does it still hurt when you try?" he asked. Bakura shrugged slightly and tried to sit up. Ryou gently took Bakura's arm and helped him sit up. "You okay for now?" he asked, receiving a slight nod from Bakura. Ryou nodded in return and sat down at the far end of the couch.

---

Bakura saw this and looked over to Ryou. "Yadonushi." He muttered. "H-hai?" 'Timid as usual...' "I wont bite you. You can sit over here." Bakura muttered again. Ryou cautiously moved a little closer. "Promise me something." "W-what?" Ryou looked over at Bakura, puzzled.

---

"Promise me something." Bakura repeated, taking a bite of his food. Ryou nodded. "Promise you wont mention this to the pharaoh. That's all I need is the pharaoh starting shit with me about 'going soft'." Bakura said quietly.

---

"I wont. I promise. It'll just be between us or forgotten, whichever one you want." Ryou said, looking over at Bakura. "Don't worry about forgetting it. Just don't let it slip, don't even tell Marik or Malik." "I wont. I promise." Ryou repeated himself.

---

The two sat in near silence as Bakura finished eating. He twisted the cap off of the Smirnoff bottle and took a drink. He looked over at his Hikari who was sitting just a foot away from him, sitting with his hands in his lap in complete silence, his head bowed, looking at the ground.

---

"Try it. You might like it." The yami said, holding out the Smirnoff bottle to Ryou. Ryou shook his head. "C'mon, Hikari. Be a non- girly man for once. Just try it. No poison, no spit, no backwash, no piss, nothing wrong with it."

---

Ryou sighed and took the bottle. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I just don't like drinking alcohol much, that's all." He said. He hesitated before putting it to his lips and taking a sip from it.

---

"Yadonushi, it's okay to drink once in awhile. You need to drink more than a sip of it to get the full flavour." Bakura said. Ryou sighed once again and took a bigger drink, then he handed it back to Bakura. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bakura asked. Ryou shook his head. "Not really, I suppose." He said quietly.

---

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, though in truth it was only a minute. "Want to go out somewhere?" Bakura asked suddenly, causing Ryou to snap his head in his yami's direction. "Go out somewhere?" Ryou asked.

---

Bakura nodded. "That's what I said. My body doesn't hurt much anymore and I'm fucking bored as hell. I just thought we could find something to do outside of the house, considering you don't go out much, except to go to school and what not." Bakura shrugged. "You don't have to go with me, if you don't want. I could always get Malik or even Marik to go."

---

Ryou shook his head. "N-no. I'll go with you." He stammered a bit. Bakura nodded. "Okay then. Let's go." He said, standing up. "A-anou...I think you're going to need a shirt." Ryou said.

---

Bakura shrugged. "Fine whatever..." he muttered. "Hand me your other one so I can throw it in the washer later and I'll bring you another one." Ryou said, taking the bloodied up shirt that Bakura handed to him.

---

Ryou walked down the hall, stopping by the laundry room to throw Bakura's shirt in the washer like he said he would, then continuing to his room. He walked to the closet and pulled out a black tank top for Bakura to wear, it being nearly 90 degrees as it was. Ryou took the tank top and walked back out to the living room.

---

"Here. It's the only thing that would be cool enough to wear outside. It's nearly 90 degrees outside, and I'm sure that it'll only get hotter." Ryou said, walking over to Bakura, handing him the tank top.

---

Bakura nodded and put it on. Luckily for him, there weren't many wounds on his arms so there weren't many bandages on them.

---

--

---

Ryou and Bakura walked through the park in a secluded area near the pond that hardly anyone knew about. The reached a bench under the shade of a row of Sakura and willow trees. They sat down a few feet apart from each other in silence. "A-anou...Bakura? Can I ask you something?" Ryou asked, breaking the silence.

---

Bakura side glanced at him. "I guess so. What?" he asked. Ryou had his head bowed a bit. "I was just wondering...how come you haven't hit me or yelled at me yet? How come you asked me to go somewhere and do something with you outside the house?" he asked, taking a quick glance at Bakura before looking down at the ground.

---

Bakura shrugged. "I guess I figured that since I know that you're going to keep your promise of not telling anyone, and that I guess I should thank you for making the pain going away, tending to my wounds, and I guess caring and worrying for me when I know no one else would." He said and sighed.

---

'I **am** going soft on him...' he thought and leaned back against the bench, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. Ryou nodded, with his head bowed. "I-I see...well, then, you're welcome!" he said, seeming to become a little less shy. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Bakura's hand. "Well, then I guess I should take you somewhere to thank you!" he said.

---

Bakura blinked. "For what?" he asked. Ryou smiled. "For being honest with me, of course! That was the first time you've ever been honest with me and said thank you to me." he replied and dragged Bakura out of the park. "Where are we going?" the baffled yami asked. "I can't tell you, or it'll spoil the surprise!" Ryou said, looking back at him.  
  
---

---

---  
  
Kat: **sighs** that took forever to finish. I didn't know whether to end it there or not. I need ideas of where Ryou and Bakura can go... Email me (email is on my profile) and give me some suggestions, okay? It'll be greatly appreciated! oh, and i added the '---' so the the story would be a little easier to read. they wont always be there, but oh well. sorry if it makes it too long.  
  
Ryou: r&r please! Sayonara!  
  
Kat: hai, ja ne!


	3. Where are we going?

Kat: looooooooong time no see, minna...

Bakura: yeah, what the hell took you so long?

Kat: I just started high school last Monday, the 16th. I'm in 9th grade now and it takes up time. Before that, I had summer school.

Bakura: so? Summer school ended like a month before school started, so why didn't you write then?

Kat: because, I didn't have time....

Bakura: you had time to write and post a lot of poetry on, did you not?

Kat: shut up... and i'm sorry for the formatting....since took away the way i do the formatting, this'll hafta do....**bold** is going to be mind link for Bakura and **(bold)** will be Ryou, okay? oh, and emphasis is in _italics_ now, and dreams are italicized.

---Chapter 3: Where are we going?---

---Ryou dragged Bakura down the street. "Yadonushi, tell me where we are going. _Now_!" Bakura growled. Ryou simply shook his head without looking back to Bakura.

---The two stopped at the entrance to Starbuck's. "What do we need coffee for, Hikari?" Bakura asked, following Ryou inside. "You don't have to get coffee, but I thought you'd like to try something that I get every time I come here. Now, just sit there." Ryou said, pointing to a table. He walked up to the counter and told the lady what he wanted, gave her the money and waited for his order.

---Ryou turned around and looked at Bakura, who was sitting impatiently at one of the little cafe tables and grumbling something. "Here you are, sir. Have a nice day." The lady said, placing Ryou order on the counter. "Thank you." Ryou said and walked over to the table with the stuff and sat across from his yami.

---Bakura looked up at Ryou then at the items on the table. Ryou handed Bakura a vanilla crème frappicino with whipped cream and chocolate on top, along with a piece of chocolate cake. "Try it. I know you're not a big fan of coffee, so it has none in it. It's what I get all the time when I come here." He said, handing Bakura a straw and a fork for the cake.

---Bakura took the drink and looked at it for a second. Then he popped the straw in it and took a drink. Ryou looked at Bakura. "careful now, or else you'll get brain freeze." He said, trying to shove away very nasty thoughts from his mind.

---Bakura placed the drink on the table and sighed. "what's wrong?" Ryou asked. "nothing. So, what's the cake for?" Bakura replied. "to eat of course." The Hikari replied. Bakura shrugged and picked up the fork he was handed.

---Ryou looked at Bakura, like he wanted Bakura to say something. Bakura looked over to his Hikari and blinked. "what the hell are you fucking staring at?" he snapped, causing Ryou to jump. "g-gomen nasai..." Ryou muttered, bowing his head.

---Bakura sighed. "no, it's okay. What did you want?" he asked. Ryou shook his head. "nothing, never mind." Ryou said quietly. Bakura sighed. "whatever. Are we done here?" he asked. Ryou nodded silently and they stood up to leave.

---"Let's go to the school. The view from the roof is really nice and since no one's there, we'll--" Ryou immediately stopped talking. Bakura looked over to his Hikari. "be alone?" he asked, knowing what the Hikari didn't want to say. Ryou blushed slightly, but turned his head to look into the windows of little shops.

---"it's fine. I don't care. If you want to go, then let's go." Bakura said, taking notice on how Ryou's eyes lit up as the young boy turned his face to look at him. "Let's go then!" the smaller of the two said happily and took off running towards Domino High. Bakura sighed. "I'm going WAAAY too soft on him..." he muttered and chased after his Hikari.

---Ryou stopped running when he reached the fence at the back of the school. Bakura caught up a few seconds later. "Don't run off like that, Yadonushi." Bakura scolded. "gomen nasai, yami..." Ryou said quietly, head bowing. Bakura sighed once again. "whatever....let's just go." He said and followed his Hikari over the fence and up the stairs to the roof.

---Ryou stood in front of the chain-link fence and looked out over the city. "it's so peaceful up here..." he whispered. Bakura nodded and sat down, his back against the fence. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

_(A dream is a dream....)_

---_Ryou and Bakura were walking together, Ryou dragging Bakura by the hand. "Yadonushi! Where are we going?" he asked, not liking the idea of being dragged around at all. "You'll see! I cant tell you or else it wont be a surprise!" Ryou said happily._

---_After about 20 minutes of walking and Bakura's complaints and demands, Ryou finally stopped walking at an old worn out iron gate. "What's going on? Why are we stopping here? What is this place?" the puzzled yami asked._

---_Ryou let go of Bakura's hand and turned to him. "That, yami, is a real haunted house, or so I've heard. I've always wanted to come here, but I was always too afraid to go anywhere near it. I guess I AM a pussy, as you so call me when I get scared." Ryou replied, looking back to the house._

---_The house was a very old, very large and eerie Victorian-esque house made of deep gray stone. The drive way and walls were covered in ivy, the stone was breaking apart, and the windows were dusty and some were broken. Ryou paled as he stared at the house. Bakura smirked and put his hands around the rusted bars of the gate. "no turning back now, Yadonushi." He said, noticing Ryou pale even more._

---_Ryou gulped and followed Bakura as the spirit pushed open the gates and walked up the driveway. Bakura stood in front of the door when he heard Ryou scream loudly. "what is it now, Hik- Yadonushi?" the thief looked around for Ryou, but saw no sign of him._

---"_Oh, this is just fucking fantastic..." the ancient spirit muttered. **Yadonushi? Where the hell are you?** he asked via mind link. **(Bak....lp me...)** Came a weak voice. Bakura growled. **what the fuck is going on?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!** Oh yes, Bakura was angry alright._

---_**(th....got.....me...)** was Ryou's broken-up reply. Bakura growled. 'How the hell did they get him? Wait, who got him...?' he wondered. He very quickly found out how Ryou disappeared when he took a step backwards and fell through a very deep hole. _

_---Bakura's screams echoed off the walls as he fell deeper into the abyss. Finally, he hit the hard ground below him with a sickening thud. His vision turned red, then turned to black, and he lost all feeling and felt his life slowly slipping away..._

_(And nothing more...right?)_

---"Bakura! Bakura-sama, wake up!" Ryou voiced called out. Bakura felt himself being shaken and his head snapped up quickly. "oh, thnk god, Bakura! You freaked me out!" Ryou said, sighing in relief. Bakura looked over at his Hikari, his breathing heavy.

---"What happened?" he asked. Ryou blinked. "you fell asleep. Then you started freaking out and getting angry....then you started screaming. And suddenly, you stopped everything all together. Breathing, moving, even your heart practically stopped! So, really, I should the one asking you what happened." Ryou said.

---Bakura shook his head. "I'm not sure...you were dragging me somewhere but you said I'd hafta wait and see where we were going. Then we stopped at this huge haunted house place and when we went up to the door, you screamed and disappeared...I tried to figure out what the hell happened so I tried to contact you over the mind link, but your words were all messed up, so I couldn't really understand you..."

---"Then I fell into some really dark hole or an abyss or something. Then I hit rock bottom, literally...my vision went red then faded to black and I felt like I was dying..." Bakura said, his eyes turning distant. "I never did figure out happened really. But my head hurts like shit now because of that." He said, shaking his head slightly.

---He put his hand to his forehead and stood up. Ryou stood up as well. "this was supposed to be a thank you for you being honest, but it turns out that I caused you to have a nightmare...I'm sorry....let's just go home..." he said and started back towards the stairs.

---Bakura followed Ryou in silence. 'what was that dream about? Why did I suddenly have it? I 'm so damned confused...' he sighed inwardly. 'why did I even try to contact him?' he wondered and closed his eyes. 'i'm going soft because of him...he'll be the death of me...'

(Owari...for now)

Kat: sorry, just felt like ending it there....so, what d oyou think should happen?? Oh, and instead of reviewing on here, PLEASE EMAIL YOUR REVIEWS TO ME (email is on profile) unless you don't want me to reply to yer email, okay??

Ryou: um, what else were you going to announce?

Kat: Oh yeah! If this story keeps going well enough, I might make a poem or a song to go with this. I would draw a pic, but I cant draw, so yeah.....if anyone wants to contribute anything, feel free to email me, okay? Ja ne!


	4. I dont understand

Kat: another day, another chapter. I was gunnah update yesterday but I got tired and took a nap....I really only wanted to sleep for two or three hours, but I ended sleeping through the whole night. and thanks to everyone for reviewing any of my chapters.

Bakura: because you're a dumb ass and don't bother with going to sleep at a normal time.

Ryou: look who's talking...you don't either so I'd shut it if I were you.

Bakura: yeah, but at least I sleep when I'm tired. She doesn't.

Kat: I do too!

Ryou: **Sighs** shut up, both of you...just get on with the story.....

Kat: yeah, yeah.... **Bold** before and after the story are actions, but **bold** is Bakura to Ryou and **(bold)** is Ryou to Bakura. _Italics_ are emphasis before, during, and after the story. And (blah blah blah) _blah blah blah_ (blah blah blah) is the dream sequence, or flashback, if stated. **_These_** are a bit harsher when emphasizing. They emphasize a bit more angry tone. Buuuut....**_these _**words are very very harsh, and are used by Bakura when he's VERY pissed. Oh, and when Bakura's thinking, or Ryou even, CAPITAL WORDS are the little voices that like to contradict everything you say.

---Chapter 4: I don't understand....---

---Ryou and Bakura had walked home in total silence, Ryou not wanting to piss Bakura off, and Bakura not wanting to talk about his dream very much, as he was afraid of telling Ryou that he _was_ afraid of its possible hidden meaning.

---Ryou knew Bakura didn't like to admit to many things, and he certainly wasn't someone to pressure into telling secrets. He hardly talked about his past, but when he did, be prepared for a horror and/or tragic story. Bakura always told about the bad things that happened to him or the sad things that would make Ryou cry and feel sympathetic towards the tomb robber.

---Ryou didn't understand. Bakura beat him, abused him physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. And yet....he still loved the heartless bastard. Why? 'Because he's the only person who even acknowledges, though it tends to be in a bad way, my existence. That, and I know, deep inside that empty heart of his, that he has some innocence, some happiness, some goodness in there, and I'll be damned if I die without finding and unleashing it.'

---The duo, now sitting in the living room of the Bakura residence (A/N: Ryou's last name, fyi, for those of you who might be confused.), Ryou sitting in the recliner, and Bakura, still pondering over the dream, sitting on the couch. "Bakura? May I ask you something?" Ryou asked. 'why does he act all polite? May I.... Please.... You're welcome... Would you like....It's always the same with him....' Bakura thought.

---"what is it?" the spirit asked. Ryou's head lowered. "do you think, if I didn't take you to the school, that you would still have had that dream no matter what?" he asked. A silver tear rolled down his cheek. "what's wrong with you now?" Bakura snapped.

---Ryou quickly brushed away the tear and shook his head. "nothing...." Bakura growled. "there's something, now tell me..." Ryou lowered his head more. "it's nothing....honest..." he said quietly, trying to hide the tears that had formed. Bakura growled again and got up, walking to Ryou and positioning himself to where he was towering over the boy. "tell me....**_NOW_**!" Bakura roared, causing Ryou to break down crying.

---"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, onegai! I just....it's just that....I'm afraid of what'll happen to you if you have that dream or something worse! You were practically _dead_ before I got you to wake up! I was so scared!" Ryou said, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face into his arms. "I was so scared....that you might not....wake up...who knows what would happen.....if I wasn't there...? I was so scared...." The boy whispered in a very soft tone that Bakura had to strain to hear.

---'he was afraid because of me? he was afraid for me? for my safety...?' the words didn't sink in, and the British teen's words puzzled him to no end. Bakura blinked and backed up a step. "I....I don't understand..." he said quietly. Ryou looked up, his face wet with tears, eyes red from crying.

---"I didn't expect you to...I knew you wouldn't understand....it's okay, though. You don't need to." He said quietly, letting his legs drop so that his feet where on the floor. The Hikari stood up and started to head for the stairs, when a hand took his wrist. "tell me...I....want to understand..." the spirit said quietly.

---'WHAT AM I DOING?! ARRRRG! I CANNOT GO SOFT ON HIM NOW!' Bakura's mind screamed. Ryou'd eyes widened and he turned his head to look at the puzzled yami. "what I said....I meant that I didn't want to lose you, despite the fact that you'd probably rather die than be here, with me or not. I was afraid that you would die if I weren't there or if I didn't wake you up in time...if you died, I couldn't bare being alone...I couldn't do it. I would surely be lost without you...."

---A tear rolled down Ryou's cheek again. 'Am I falling in love with him? My Hikari? Is that why I wanted to find him in my dream? To understand his words? Is that why I want to embrace him, to hold him close, to whisper words of comfort? To protect him and tell him everything's okay?' Bakura thought, listening to Ryou's words. HE'S ONLY DOING IT TO MAKE YOU WEAK...DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM... 'but, he means it...I...I cant....' Bakura tried to argue, but he couldn't.

---Ryou looked at Bakura. "Bakura? Are you okay?" he asked, prepared to be slapped. "I'm fine....but tell me this....why would you be lost without me?" Bakura asked, looking down at Ryou. Ryou turned his head away. "I-I guess...I guess that.....I-I don't know...Bakura, there's something I've been meaning to tell you...but I'm afraid of what'll happen if I DO tell you..." he said, more tears flowing, tracing the still moist trails of the previous ones.

---Bakura sighed and let go of his hikari's wrist. 'I knew this was coming...' he thought. He had known all along. He always knew, just by looking at Ryou. And now, it was confirmed by Ryou's words and by his tears.

---Bakura sighed and lowered his head. "don't. Just don't. I know. I've know all along. Don't put me through this. Don't make me weak. Don't say it." he said. Ryou looked up at him. "I see...if that's the way it has to be, then I wont say it...I'm sorry." He whispered and ran up to his room. Bakura sighed when he heard the door slam and sat down on the recliner.

((Ryou's Room))

---Ryou curled up in a ball on his bed, not even bothering to turn on a light. There he stayed, for about 15 minutes, crying those deep chocolate orbs out. Then, he got an idea. If he can't say anything, then Bakura will simply have to read what he feels. 'He'll have a nice surprise when he wakes up tomorrow though...' Ryou thought and sighed. He walked over to his desk, pulled out a notebook from a drawer, grabbed a pen, and started writing.

Owari (For now, of course)

Kat: I wrote a poem for the next chapter! Yay!

Ryou: she's hyper now....anyway, R&R, onegai!

Kat: hai! And next chapter I'm starting on right after this! so, I better get to work! Ja ne! oh, and PLEASE (unless you REALLY dont want to) EMAIL ME YOUR REVIEW! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO REPLY TO YOU PERSONALLY, OKAY?? YOU DONT HAVE TO, BUT I CANT REALLY GIVE OUT A PERSONAL REPLY ON HERE, AND I'LL FEEL BAD FOR NOT REPLYING TO YOUR REVIEW!


	5. Where Are you?

Kat: I told you I'd have another up soon! And this is the chapter with the poem I made! My poem sucks (to me anyways) but oh well. Took me 15 minutes to type up, so yeh. Makes no sense to me, and I'm the one that wrote it.

Bakura: that's pretty sad then.

Ryou: be nice...

Bakura: **rolls eyes**

Kat: here's the key again, just in case you forgot.....

**Bold** before and after the story are actions, but **bold** is Bakura to Ryou and **(bold)** is Ryou to Bakura. _Italics_ are emphasis before, during, and after the story. And (blah, blah, blah) _blah, blah, blah_ (blah, blah, blah) is the dream sequence, or flashback, if stated. **_These_** are a bit harsher when emphasizing. They emphasize a bit more angry tone. Buuuut....**_these _**words are very, very harsh, and are used by Bakura when he's VERY pissed. Oh, and when Bakura's thinking, or Ryou even, CAPITAL WORDS are the little voices that like to contradict everything you say. These words will be used for the poem, kk?

---Chapter 5: Where are you?---

---Ryou opened his eyes. 'guess I fell asleep. What time is it...?' he wondered and looked over to his alarm clock. "5:42 am...and it wasn't even close to 8 when I came up here...might as well get ready..." he said to himself and got up. He grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it full of clothes and some other necessities and desired items. Then, bag slung over his shoulder, he crept out into the hallway and down the stairs.

---'I hate to do this to you, Bakura, but it's for the best. Maybe when I'm gone, you'll understand...' the poor boy was afraid of leaving, afraid of being alone with out his other half. Ryou sighed and set his bag down next to the front door. Then he took the note and poem and walked up to his yami's room as quietly as possible. Opening the door without a sound, the boy peeked his head into the room and spied the spirit asleep on his bed.

---'So innocent looking...' Ryou thought and smiled lightly. He slid through the opening and moved in stealth to Bakura's bed, placing the note on the sleeping yami's bare chest and very lightly kissed Bakura's slightly parted lips before slipping out of the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the front door.

((Bakura's Bedroom))

---Bakura woke up only a few minutes too late. He turned over to prop himself up onto his elbow to see the clock when he heard the quiet rustle of paper and spotted a light blue note on the floor. Curious, he leaned over and picked it up.

---Dear Bakura,

---If I am not allowed to say what I feel, then I shall simply write it out to you. I want you to understand me, and I want to understand you, so that, maybe, if we're understanding of each other, we can settle our differences in a civilized fashion...

-()-Oblivious...-()-

---To Bakura,

The one who is the darkness,

The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring,

My abuser.

* * *

---My mind says that I hate you,

Yet I cannot,

Convince myself of this,

As my heart is head-over-heels in love with you.

* * *

---I've been trying,

For so long,

To keep it hidden,

But it feels like I'll burst if I don't tell you.

* * *

---I'll be hit for this I'm sure,

But I don't care,

Because I want you to understand how I feel,

Even if you don't care.

* * *

---Please consider this,

Instead of just tossing it aside,

Like it was a rag doll,

As if it were me.

* * *

---I want to know you,

And your past,

Tragic or horrific,

It doesn't matter as long as I know.

* * *

---You think,

That you really know me,

Just by reading my current thoughts,

But you're truly oblivious to me.

* * *

---I want to love you,

And I wish that you'd give me a chance,

Even the smallest one,

But I feel that you wont.

* * *

---But if you knew all this time,

Why didn't you do or say anything,

And just let it pass,

As if it was useless to worry about it?

* * *

---I bet that when people hear this,

They'll think, 'how can he be in love,

With some one who hurts him so much,

Who treats him horribly?'

* * *

---And I'll tell them,

'There is something special inside of him 

That no one, not even he, knows about,

And that's why I love him.'

* * *

---Whether they believe me or not,

I do not care at all,

But I DO believe there is something inside of you,

That, after enough love and care, will grow.

* * *

---As to why I was worried about you,

When you wouldn't wake up,

I'm sure you already figured out,

Because you're a hell of a lot smarter than me.

* * *

---But it doesn't matter,

Because after all is said and done,

It'll go right back to like it was before,

Me being your plaything to do whatever your dark soul desires.

* * *

---I'm sorry if I made you mad,

By writing this,

But despite you telling me not to say it,

I still had to tell you.

* * *

---So go ahead and beat me,

It won't change anything,

Because now and forever,

I love you with every inch of what makes up me...

* * *

---I hope that you'll be okay, yami, and that that dream doesn't happen...or come back as I will not be here to wake you up if something goes wrong. I'll leave a couple hundred bucks for you on the coffee table for food and such. Daddy pays the bills online from where he happens to be, so you don't have to worry about that. Now you can do whatever you want. You're free of me, free of the burden that was holding you back from your wildest dreams. Goodbye yami...I'll miss you, much more than you'll know. You'll never know how precious someone truly is to you until you lose them.

Sayonara and Aishiteru,

Ryou...

---Bakura nearly fell out of bed. 'oh shit...' was the only thought that crossed his mind. Tears formed in his eyes when he skimmed over the very last line. 'You'll never know how precious something/someone truly is to you until you lose it/them.' Bakura immediately got out of bed, threw on a shirt and his shoes and raced downstairs, 5 steps at a time. He looked over to the coffee table and saw $200 sitting there.

---Bakura put a hand over his mouth to stop from breaking down into tears. Uncontrollable sobs escaped him and he collapsed to the floor, shaking horribly. GET UP AND FOLLOW HIM, DUMBASS. 'but he's probably long gone by now...' THE RING, IDIOT...MIND LINK RING A BELL? 'o-oh...yeah....' Bakura waited a second to regain what little composure he could before he tried to contact Ryou. **Ryou? Ryou, please answer...**

((Bus stop))

---Ryou stopped walking. **Ryou? Ryou, please answer... **what he hearing things? Bakura was actually calling him by his name? **(B-Bakura...?)** Silence. **Ryou? oh, Ra, Ryou...** Ryou sighed. **(what, Bakura? I'm not coming home...)** **I understand you're mad at me...and you're right....'You'll never know how precious someone truly is to you until you lose them.' I'm so sorry Ryou...when I read the note, I nearly died knowing you left...** Ryou's eyes began to tear up, hearing his yami's saddened voice. **(Bakura.....no, yami. It'll--)** **no, it wont...not if I end up dying, Ryou...and if you'd miss me, then why are you leaving me? I....I can't do this...please reconsider coming home....o-onegai?**

---Ryou's throat nearly closed up. Luckily for him, he was on a bench and not standing up, or he would have fallen. **(Bakura, I've made up my mind. I'm not coming home. And you can't st-) **"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" someone asked, interrupting him. "oh, no sir, you-" Ryou looked up at the person in front of him and gasped. "I may not be able to stop you, but I can sure as hell try..." Bakura whispered. Ryou lowered his head. "how did you find me?" he asked. Bakura sighed and sat down next to his Hikari.

---"I kept using mind link, even after I knew you wouldn't agree to anything, but I kept you in one spot, didn't I? I guess I staled for enough time to find you." He replied. Ryou nodded. "well, you are a tomb robber." He said. Bakura shook his head. "Iie..._former_ tomb robber." He said, making Ryou turn his head towards him. "what suddenly made you sorry?" he asked. Bakura shrugged. "I don't know...I guess, I've always felt that somewhere deep in me, I cared for you...when I read that note, I started crying, knowing I could never see you again....and something inside me didn't want that." Bakura replied, looking down.

---Ryou nodded. "I see..." was the only thing that came from him. "you really do love me, don't you? You kissed me when I was sleeping.....didn't you?" Bakura asked. Ryou blushed. "H-hai...how did you find out?" he asked. Bakura smiled lightly. "because, for one thing, you're the only one of us that wears that vanilla, cinnamon, and mint-flavored lip-chap shit, and for two, I could smell you're strawberry shampoo AND your kiwi conditioner." He said all knowingly. "but, I didn't know if I was imagining it or not." Ryou blushed harder.

---then the Hikari looked up, and noticed the vague smile on Bakura's lips. "y-you're....oh, Kami-sama, it's a miracle! You're smiling!" he said and nearly died laughing. Bakura frowned. "that's not funny...." He hissed and immediately looked down, realizing he was blushing. Ryou stopped laughing and tried to subdue his giggles. "I'm sorry Bakura. Not just for laughing at you, but for everything...I've been an arse to you..." he said quietly and laid his head against Bakura's shoulder.

---"forgive me?" Ryou asked, moving his head so that his chin was on Bakura's shoulder, looking at the side of the yami's face. Bakura's eyes closed, and a slight smile played his lips. "oh....I s'pose so, since I have no choice...." He said, side-glancing at Ryou. "Yatta! Now we can go home!" the overly ecstatic teenager cried happily and stood up, bag in one hand, Bakura's hand in the other.

---Ryou and Bakura walked home, side-by-side, hand-in-hand, Ryou resting his head against Bakura's shoulder, both ignoring the few stares that they would receive from time to time. Finally, they reached home. The new lovers walked into the house and Ryou threw the duffle bag down in the foyer. Bakura dragged Ryou into the living room and laid him down on the couch and got on top, straddling Ryou's waist, nearly sitting on Ryou's crotch (which, of course, Ryou didn't mind. Hehe! .).

---Ryou smiled up at his yami, and Bakura smiled right back, then the once evil yami leaned down and crushed Ryou lips with his, then proceeded to slid his tongue into the boy's eager mouth. A tongue war had begun, and neither side was willing to lose or give up. Soft moans escaped both beings as they continued they broke apart for air about every 30 seconds.

---Owari---

Kat: WAIT! Do NOT think I am closing this story without a very fluffy (in my opinion) ending AND a yaoi scene!

Bakura: **sighs** she already has everything planned out...

Kat: HEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!!!!

Ryou: erm....why do I get the feeling that this should be on ? aren't you going to get in trouble?

Kat: no, not if no one reports me....(please don't....I worked so hard on this....T.T)


	6. Not so innocent

Kat: final chapter, everyone! BUT, I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL!

Ryou: oh really?

Kat: Hai! And here's the summary for it: Bakura finds out something dangerous about his dream, the one of the haunted house and where Ryou disappears. What does this dream truly foretell?

Bakura: oh great....what is this, Bakura-abuse?

Kat: no...not really. But I'ma try to make that story longer, even if it's only by a chapter. Anyways, we'll get to that later. Now, it's time for the final chapter of Oblivious to You. Quick warning: yaoi scene (hopefully I can make it good/descriptive enuff to be called a lemon. **sweatdrops**) and fluffy-ness at the end.

---Chapter 6: Not so innocent anymore.---

---Ryou moaned as Bakura slipped his hand up his shirt and proceeded to play with his nipples. Bakura smirked. "you're enjoying this, I presume?" he purred into Ryou's ear, licking just behind the lobe. Ryou answered with a loud moan as Bakura pinched the hardened pink nub. Bakura pulled Ryou's shirt up over his head, doing the same with his own.

---Bakura got off the couch and pulled Ryou with him. He laid him down and got on top, doing the same thing as before. He moved down slightly and placed his mouth over the younger boy's nipple and started licking, sucking, and nipping on it gently, while playing with the other. Ryou moaned softly, trying to hold back his louder moans. His hands grasped the yami's hair, fingers twisting within the silvery strands.

---Bakura moved down more, running his tongue along Ryou's torso and abdomen, making Ryou literally purr. The spirit started undoing the button and zipper on the hikari's jeans and slowly pulled them and his boxers off the pale body. His tongue trailed down as he stared seductively at the beautiful boy under him.

---Ryou shivered, moaning and purring, withering underneath the gorgeous tomb robber. (hehe! ) Bakura smirked once again and bit down on the insides of Ryou'd thighs, leaving little love bites. Ryou winced slightly, yet he moaned all the same.

---Bakura ran his tongue up the boy's length (why must it be called that? it's so dumb sounding... Oh well...) causing Ryou to shiver even more. The seductive yami lightly ran his tongue in little tiny circles on the head before taking it into his mouth. Ryou let out a small gasp, biting back against more on several loud moans threatening to escape.

---Bakura sucked and licked, deep-throating the hikari. Ryou couldn't hold it in anymore. "Bakura!" he cried as he came into his ex-abuser's mouth. Bakura licked up every last drop and kissed Ryou deeply, letting the British teen taste his own essence. Ryou broke the kiss and looked into Bakura's eyes, pleading for more.

---And he gave him what he wanted. He freed himself of his own pants and boxers, and his length tinged slightly, seemingly thankful of its freedom from its tight bonds. He licked his fore finger and his middle finger, getting them moist enough so that they caused less pain. Then he stuck them into the warmth that was Ryou. the yami moved his fingers around, stretching the entrance for easier access and less pain.

---Ryou moaned in pain, which soon turned to moans and gasps of pleasure, when Bakura inserted his cock into the boy's entrance. He thrust in and out slowly, and gained more force and speed as the time passed on by. After a mere minute passed, Bakura was slamming into Ryou with such force and speed that he was as deep in him as physically possible. Ryou screamed and moaned in pleasure as Bakura started stroking his length, still thrusting in and out, hitting that little spot that always made Ryou go crazy.

---This kept going for an hour, which felt like eternity. Neither got tired, and both came 3 or 4 times total. Finally, the now exhausted yami came his last time, as did the hikari, both screaming out the other's name. Bakura pulled out his now limp member from the body of his lover and collapsed next to him. Ryou looked over to Bakura and smiled at the sleepy yami. Bakura smiled back and they both got up. The lovers tried not to fall over while walking up the stairs to Ryou's bedroom. Correction, _their_ bedroom. The collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Later, around 11:55 am (it WAS 5 something in the morning when Ryou left, remember?))

---Ryou awoke to find Bakura missing. Then he smelled something being cooked downstairs. He pulled on a new pair of boxers and jeans and walked down to the kitchen and found Bakura cooking breakfast. "Bakura-chan?" Ryou asked, blinking cutely as Bakura turned around. "Ohayo, Ry-chan. Just in time for breakfast." The aforementioned yami said, getting a couple of plates from the cabinet and placing eggs and bacon on each. He handed a plate and fork to a puzzled Ryou who sat down at the kitchen table.

---"But, 'Kura-chan, it's almost noon..." he said, blinking again. Bakura handed him a glass of orange juice before getting his own plate of food and a Smirnoff from the fridge and sitting down. "yes, but there is still 3 minutes of morning left." He stated matter-of-factly. They ate in silence, aside from Ryou commenting on Bakura's cooking skills. After eating, Bakura offered to help with the dishes and Ryou accepted the help.

---Once the dishes were done, the two lovers sat down on the couch, watching whatever happened to be on at that time, thought they really didn't care, for they were in each other's arms, Ryou's arms around Bakura's waist, head resting on his shoulder with his forehead pressed against his neck. Bakura's arms were encircled around the shoulders of his koi, his aibou, and he rested his cheek against the soft white hair of the tenshi.

---Ryou moved a bit so that he was sitting in Bakura's lap, head resting against the yami's shoulder once again. Bakura moved so that he was looking down at the angel in his arms. He leaned down and planted a sweet, passionate kiss on his hikari's lips, with one thought running through both minds....'Not so innocent anymore...'

---Owari---

Kat: and it's done! Finally! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed the story! It was fun to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your reviews were very much appreciated!

Ryou: well, until later, ja ne!

Kat: hai! Ja ne everyone! Sequel will be up soon, hopefully, so watch out for it, okay? Sayonara!


End file.
